User blog:Scarly/Bullworth Academy: The Next Generation
Same school, same teachers, different kids. The next generation of Bullworth Academy students walk the halls, attend classes and just try to fit in. That can get pretty difficult, with the Head Boy dictator ruling the roost. Well, until a group of friends decide to stand up and break all the social rules to bring peace to the school. The question is, will they succeed? Protagonists Ally Pepper Fullname - Allyson Anita Pepper-Smith Ally is just like her mother, she rebels authority, and has a vendetta against the preps. Unlike her mother, she never was a prissy type. Her vendetta against the preps, is because they bully her for where she lives. She does enjoy pranking them though. Ally always stands up for her brother, even to a point where she will beat up anyone that picks on him. She has a secret crush on Jace. She uses her mother's maiden name, because she thinks Pepper-Smith sounds too Prepish. Jace Williams Fullname - Jason Cody Williams Jace is obsessed with The Outsiders, even to a point where he says "Stay gold" to people, instead of goodbye. He is Ally's partner in crime, and often helps out with any scheme she has. He has a secret crush on Ally, but is too shy to tell her. Blake Smith Fullname - Blake Gary Smith Ally's younger brother, youngest child of Gary and Cody. He's just like his father, except that he only lashes out when people push him too far. There is a infamous moment, when Jamie Luna tried to beat him up on his first day, but Blake snapped and beat him around the head with a baseball bat. Friends Rachael Hughes Being bullied is something Rachael is used to. She used to be overweight, but was bullied until she became anorexic. Now, she's grossly underweight. She's a good friend to Ally, they are in all the same classes. Mickey O'Connor The brains of the gang, not that anyone listens to him. He is also the most well connected kid in school, he can get just about anything. Even fast food, instead of the disgusting food Edna serves. Jordan Olsen Linebacker on the football team. But, he hates the way the Jocks demand respect. He is a secret member of the gang, and lets them know what the Jocks are upto. He knows everything about everyone, and if he doesn't, then he makes sure he does. Allies (Will be added, as they get more allies.)﻿ Antagonists Ivan Northropp He runs the school with his fists, literally. Anyone that stands against him, will get beaten up. He's the Head Boy, and in charge of the Prefects. Ivan often abuses his authority, rather than giving detention or warning students, he just beats them up. The teachers are unaware of this, because all the students are too scared of him to say anything about it. Xavier Harrington The arrogant leader of the Preps, he treats Ally, Jace, Blake and their friends like dirt, because they aren't rich like him. He's only ever happy when he can act elitist and exclude people. He is just like his father, Derby, in this case, the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree. It is rumored that he has a crush on Ally, but that isn't true. Eddy Thompson A typical narcissistic Jock, with only three things on his mind: Football, girls and beating up Nerds. He's the quarterback, and captain of the football team. He sides with Ivan and the Prefects, when it comes to clique fights, because he thinks it makes the Jocks more feared. Unimportant People Here I will list characters mentioned, that are in the story, but not have a important enough role in the story. Story Chapter 1 ♦ Jerks & Crazy Teachers Notes *I decided to add the protagonist's names anyway, mostly because I think they are so cool, and want to know everyone's thoughts how how much they have grown. XP *If they have the same name as on of the Bully students, that isn't a coincidence. They are actually the child of that student. (That's why it's called The Next Generation.) Let me know what you think, comments and opinions appreciated. :D Wardrobe I made a few other outfits for Ally, and plan to make them for Jace, Blake, Rachael and Mickey. I thought I would share them with everyone. Remember, comment, tell me what you think. All comments and opinions is important, when creating something like this. Ally * AllyUniform.png|School Uniform AllyWinterUniform.png|Winter Uniform AllyRockChick.png|Alternate Normal Outfit AllyTeenager.png|Alternate Normal Outfit For her uniform, I wanted to go for something that suits her, but is kinda unique. The reason for the England flag dress is, because of how she liked the English version of Blue Clues and not the American, when she was a child. Also, because she does dream of moving to England when she's older. *For her winter, kinda the same as her normal uniform. *This alternate outfit, was going to be her main one. That's why Jace is wearing the studded bracelets to, so they matched, to show that they are the protagonists. Her style in this, is a whole rock chick thing, like how her mother was a punk chick. But, I'm going to change her normal outfit to this, because I like it more. *I'm not sure about this one, I just made it before I decided she was going to be a rock chick. Rachael * RachaelUniform.png|School Uniform RachaelWinter.png|Winter Uniform RachaelOldUniform.png|Alternate Outfit RachaelHughes.png|Alternate Outfit The reason for her uniform, is because of her constant bullying, she would have mostly tried to follow fashions or tried to act like everyone else, so they would leave her alone. The trend being, Aquaberry, so her outfit is entirely Aquaberry. *Winter outfit, the same as uniform. *First alternate outfit, this is the uniform she would have worn, before following trends, so she looks similar to Ally and Jace, by wearing their gang colours - black and red. *This is her normal outfit, it was going to be the first alternate outfit, but I wanted to make her seem like the average girl type. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts